


A League of Their Own Requests

by Zalera83



Category: A League of Their Own (1992)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!
Kudos: 1





	A League of Their Own Requests

**Imagine Dottie helping you improve your game.**

You’d been watching the local teams for years. It was mostly to support your friends, but also because you enjoyed the game. You even tried out for the home team once - however, you hadn’t made the cut.

During the off season, Dottie would try to practice with you as often as possible. You’d meet on the field when it was open and she’d do her best not to be too hard on you.

“You’re an okay catch, y/n, but you need to work on your swing. Spread your hands out on the bat a little more.”

You obliged, and Dottie came to help adjust your posture. “Take a couple practice swings before I throw the ball.”


End file.
